


Overprotective Minho Oppa

by changbinsalon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: An au where, Brothers, F/M, Guilty Lee Know, High school love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Overprotective Brother, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Minho don't like you being close to any of his friends, Oneshot, Overprotective, slight forbidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon
Summary: Minho don't like you being too close with Hyunjin and when he found out the truth he snapped.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Overprotective Minho Oppa

"When are we going to keep this?" Hyunjin asked holding your hand as you walk on the dark streets. Hand by hand.

"Don't know." You said feeling guilty for Hyunjin,he really want to scream and say he loves you with all of his heart. But one thing is blocking his way.

Your Brother.

Lee Minho (Skz) is your older brother who has been eyeing you two with his suspicious and eagle eyes when he saw you kissed Hyunjin's cheeks he really went from 0 to 100. He don't like the idea of you dating his friend whom he can trust but can't when it comes to you.

"Tell him. Tell Minho-hyung you love me,that we love each other so that he can allow you to date me" Hyunjin explained stopped at the sight of your house. Still holding your hand but he tightened it careful not to hurt you too.

"Hyunjin....you know its not easy right?" You sighed "But okay I will try. Be careful on your way okay?" You said pecking his lips which make our Hyunjin blush crimson and smile like an idiot.

"Fine.text me OK?" He said hugging you.

You have a valid reason so he allowed it to slide since it's your brother who is blocking his way to you and he have a plan. Its now or never.

"Where were you?" Minho greeted you you rolled your eyes "I just ate with Hyunjin" you said honestly. You noticed when you said Hyunjin's name his eyes darken. Fuck it.

"Oh? What did I said about that?" Minho asked yes he did said that don't be so close with Hyunjin but you can't Hyunjin's your boyfriend.

"Minho-oppa I love him okay? Please I'm tired of this" you said ready to head in your room not wanting to hear your brother's voice and the scolding that he always saying you're tired of him saying that Hyunjin will hurt you, Hyunjin that Hyunjin this. You are at your limit and you can't explode just because he's your dearly older brother and you know how scary he is when he is angry and now you want to escape and just wander around far from him and beside your lover Hyunjin.

"What did you just say?!?" Minho asked half yelled at you you're getting in his nerves why dont you just listen to him and everything will be fine?!

"I love Hyunjin. I love him and no one can't stop me even you from loving him. You can't Oppa. You can't" you said angryly. Minho didn't expect that how can his cute and lovely little sister disobey him like this? He raised you when your both parents died at that unwanted hit and run.

"What?.. You! How can you disobey me? Did I raised you like this? Do you think Mom and Dad will be happy that you. Didn't listen to me?! You freaking let the Fucking heart go on your way! I told you so many times! He will hurt you!" Minho yelled he don't care if it hurt you but he know what he was doing he can't hurt you he know that he just scaring you by yelling at you but now anger is eating him up the both of you.

"Oppa! He didn't hurt me! And he fucking won't! How can you say things like that to your friend?! If you can't fucking understand why I love him then don't I don't give a damn at your overprotective ass!" You said slamming the door behind you slowly sliding down so is the tears.

This is the second you fought like this with Minho. When your parents died but why is it like this when you want to love and give everything to someone he is like this? Like always? He can't understand that you love Hyunjin so much. Fucking much. You can't understand too why he's like that you can't really keep on obeying him and his stupid overprotective attitude you cant.

Minho just watched you slamming the door loud right in front of his face he already know that you're gonna cry the whole night and nothing will stop you except his gonna forgive you but not now his blood is still boilling he can't talk to you right now maybe tomorrow or the other day. Minho just want to protect you from harm he knew Hyunjin wouldn't dare to hurt you physically yeah,but emotionally he thinks its a freaking yes and he is scared you will get depressed and be down he know your heart is sensitive and soft even words make you cry. He didn't want this freaking Hyunjin to hurt his Little Baby Sister.

He decided to come to your room to check if you are asleep but you're not. .

"Hyunjin...." He hears you said sobbing "Let's break up."

"I don't think this will work on us. I don't think that this. will last longer. I love you so much Hyunjin but can we just part ways?" you said again sobbing but he know you're holding it back didn't want Hyunjin to hear you but he does anyway.

"I'm so sorry but I'm really sorry Hyunjin...don't cry please.... I will come back not now I will just fix my problem ok?... Trust me in this one Jinnie.... Baby I love you so much .... Yes we can wait for me ok" he heard you said and he assume you end the call and with that you cry loudly don't care about the world that has been broken in your heart in your mind. He can't listen to this so he open the door only finding you at the floor a crying mess. You looked at Minho hate filled your eyes when you saw Minho and then smirked.

"Happy now? I broke up with him, broke my own heart for your fucking order now he hate me now he don't love me anymore... Mom and Dad should be happy right now you broke someone's heart and it passed to me now my happiness and love has vanished you. You took it away from me." You said pointing hard at Minho and climbing to your bed covering your whole existance with the fucking blanket you have. When Minho tried to touch you you dodge it screaming 'Get out's and Go away to Minho.

Fuck it he now realize what he have done to you now he is the bad one. He just wanted to protect you not knowing Hyunjin is your pure happiness and love. And he took it away from you what a freaking life Minho have.

Next morning Minho can't even fall asleep so are you. Minho cooked breakfast and placed it in your night stand feeling sorry for what he have done. He saw you sleeping head peeping out because of the blanket you had covered yourself. He caress your face and kissing your forehead.

"Minho Oppa is so sorry Lil sis I love you so much and I'm sorry for what I have done eat well ok?" Minho said kissing you forehead once again and your hand and then leaving your room with that hurt smile he have.

Hyunjin can't believe what you said to him last night and it was a nightmare. Hyunjin knows you have a plan and you will get back to him but he can't stop thinking how fast it was. First is just He's walking you home and then when he came home finished showering you called he quickly noticed your cracked voice and then the fast 'let's break up' really did break his whole damn world and heart how come you know how to say that words to him? But when you said to wait for you he got his hopes and he promised to wait for you and only you.

He changed to his school attire and go to school early hoping you're early too cause he know you always love to go to school this early in the morning. He then saw no sign of you his neck will break if he keep in tilting it left and right.  
Someone tapped him.

"Are you searching for my sister?" Minho said soulless as always when he talked to Hyunjin but now its more real and really soulless. He nodded and gulped did Minho knew about your relationship with Hyunjin?

"Then come to our house now" Minho said and Hyunjin eyes lit up like a child who receive a cookie from his long time crush. "You're not kidding right? I know you don't wan--"

"Shut the fuck up Hwang Hyunjin and do your job as her boyfriend or else I'll take your life" Minho said and pushed Hyunjin into his car and drove off your house.

"Minho-hyung why are doing this?" Hyunjin again asked "Who else? Its for my sister, we fought last night that's why she said stupid things that hurt her heart. I'm really sorry for what I did so heal her bring back my baby sister I know you are the only one she needs right now" Minho said and stopped when your house take the place in front of them.

"Hyung. Thank you. I understand why you are so overprotective to her thank you" Hyunjin said being dramatic than he is now "Just fucking go in there call me if anything happens" Minho said and tapped Hyunjin's shoulder.

Minho is now relieved that you has Hyunjin now maybe seeing you smile will heal him too.

Hyunjin knocked but he saw you at the window tearing up at the sight of Hyunjin and Minho being okay with each other.

"You dare to said that to me?" Hyunjin greeted you. Your head slowly turn down automatically feeling guilty for what have you done.

"Don't worry baby its okay now your brother is now okay with us so forgive him ok?" Hyunjin said hugging you close and drawing circles on your back to calm you down. "Shh stop crying" Hyunjin said and picked you up you yelp.

"What are you going to d--" Hyunjin capture your lips and you respond with a light moan.

Holding his hair and playing with them makes Hyunjin go crazy he don't want this to get 'that' far he might get killed so he pull away earning a whine from you so he peck your lips again and smiled.

"I'm sorry Hyunjin I love you" you finally said after you Breath. "Don't be sorry your brother just want to protect you so forgive him Minho hyung is sorry too you know?" Hyunjin said and hold you again hugging your waist.

"I will and was going to but he left early" you said and lay down beside him. "We need to go to school Jinnie" you tell him but he just let himself be squish hugging you.

"We don't need today"

"There's some food i-- sorry" Minho appears nowhere and quickly close the door but you caught him into a hug.

"Sorry Minho-oppa I love you so much Oppa I will not do that again" you said hugging him again and he ruffle your hair and kissed it "Its okay baby sis I'm sorry too I hurt you don't worry Oppa will change for now on" Minho said with a smile

"Don't Oppa I like this now" you said and let go of Minho and Minho bid his goodbye and some notes and reminders to you two to remember.

"Now everything is okay right? Let's sleep I know you don't get any sleep last night" Hyunjin said and cuddle up with you, you nodded too and closing your eyes.

"Sleep well Jinnie"

"You too baby sleep well".

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is short hope you like it ❤️ (the ending though sorry for that too)


End file.
